Caminando entre recuerdos
by blueskyjones
Summary: One shot Erik arrastra a Christine después del desastre de Don Juan Triunfante. Allí en su guarida, Erik obliga a Christine casarse con él. En la novela original, Christine intenta suicidarse. ¿Qué pasaría si, Christine no hubiera fallado su intento de suicidio? Basado en Leroux, musical de ALW y mi propia imaginación.


Todo sucedió tan rápido. La máscara negra cayó de la cara de Erik. No pude apartar la mirada de su rostro. ¿Qué había hecho? Entonces caímos a una profunda oscuridad.

-X-

"¡Otra vez con mi negra desesperación!"

"¡Nos hundimos de nuevo en mi prisión!"

"¡Mis oscuros infiernos vas a ver!"

"¡Déjame ir!"Grité, su mano agarró dolorosamente mi muñeca. Traté desesperadamente de liberarme de su agarre, pero solo lo hizo más fuerte.

Erik se paró repentinamente, y detuvo su mirada en mis ojos. Solo provocó que me estremeciera.

"Si no entiendes porque estoy confinado has de saber." Obersevé que había ignorado mis súplicas.

"¡Que no es por ningún pecado, es mi rostro que vas a aborrecer!"

"Por favor, Erik ... por favor ... ¡no hagas esto!"Estaba empezando a perder la esperanza.

Continuó arrastrándome por las escaleras húmedas, hasta su guarida.Por un momento creí haber oído, voces de un grupo de personas. "¡Al asesino ya hay que encontrar, al asesino ya hay que encontrar!" Que bien, pensé irónicamente, si Erik no me mataba, lo haría esa muchedumbre furiosa.

Todavía estaba aterrorizada y temblando, mientras que Erik solo me miraba con indiferencia.

Nada más llegar a la guarida, me arrastró fuera del bote. Agarró con sus manos mis hombros, y me hizo mirarlo nuevamente. "Preso como un animal, acosado por doquier."

"Triste y solo siempre igual, ¿cuál es mi razón de ser?" Creí oír un sollozo en sus palabras.

"Christine ..." Al escuchar mi nombre, miré con temor al hombre que estaba delante mía. Había tanta tristeza en esos ojos, hasta pude ver algunas lágrimas sin derramar. "¿Cuál?" Su susurro fue tranquilo, y a la vez quebrantado. De nuevo, más violentamente. "¿Cuál?"

"Lo siento." Comencé a llorar, las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y mejillas. Me cubrí la cara con las manos, cuando lo sentí alejarse de mi. Él estaba en silencio.

Tan pronto, al sentir la presencia de Erik cerca mía, me sobresalté, revelando mi cara llena de lágrimas; ahora roja por el llanto.

"Ven ... debes prepararte para nuestra boda." Su voz aún era fría.

"¿Boda?" Apenas pude hablar.

"Ningún vizconde vendría a reclamar a una mujer casada, ¿verdad?"

"No ..." susurré, con lágrimas en mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía estar pasándome todo esto? Mi miedo era tan profundo que parecía que no podía respirar. Hace unas horas, Raoul y yo planeábamos nuestro futuro juntos, y ahora... Ahora todo estaba perdido. ¿Que iba a pasar ahora? ¿Que debía hacer? Más lágrimas saltaron a mis ojos.

"Vamos Christine, las novias están llenas de alegría, no de tristeza."

No sé cómo, ni el que, pero alguna fuerza poseyó mi cuerpo. En lugar de ser obediente a sus órdenes, le escupí en su cara descubierta.

Ambos estábamos en silencio. Tal vez, porque ninguno de los dos, pensó este inesperado comportamiento. Estaba horrorizada, le había arrancado la máscara delante de todo París, y me había arrastrado a su guarida... ¿ahora que haría?

Me observó en silencio. Se llevó su dedo derecho a su mejilla izquierda, limpiando mi escupitajo. "Me insultaron, me torturaron, me violaron ..." Abrí los ojos rápidamente, ¿había escuchado bien? En ese momento, levanté mi cabeza, para ver su silueta. "Pero...¿esto? Esto no es nada." Dijo con frialdad, mientras se alejaba de mí.

Pensé que me iba a dar algún tipo de crisis. Solo quería irme a casa, con Raoul, Madame Giry y Meg. En ese instante, me di cuenta, que si me iba, Erik estaría solo. Lo único que me rogó, cuando vine a su casa por primera vez. "No quiero estar solo... ¿Erik estará solo, Christine?" Yo, como tonta que fui, le prometí que jamás estaría solo. Oh dios, si supiera que tanto valían en ese momento mis palabras.

De repente, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron, ví a Erik caminar hacia mí. "Te ibas a ir con tu precioso amante, ¿verdad?" Sabía que responder a su pregunta, era absurdo. Tanto él como yo sabíamos la respuesta.

"¿Por qué?"Él lloró, inclinándose sobre mí."Sabías muy bien que moriría sin ti, pero aún así te fuiste. Me dejaste... Traicionaste a tu Erik, como todos. Pensé que eras especial Christine, realmente lo pensé. Creí realmente, que había encontrado a alguien a quien amar, y que ella me devolviera los sentimientos. Pero fue una mentira." Su cuerpo se detuvo, y bajó su cabeza. "¿Qué puede hacer tu Erik, para que lo ames, Christine?"

No estaba asustada, ya no. Solo estaba pensando, pensando todo lo que había dicho. Debió de tomar mi silencio, por miedo, porque rápidamente me arrastró a la habitación de Louis-Philippe.

Allí en la cama, estaba ese vestido de novia, perfectamente diseñado para mí. "Vístete, o sino lo haré yo personalmente." Escuché como cerraba la puerta, acompañado del sonido de la llave en la cerradura.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia el vestido. Estaba llorando, mis manos temblaban mientras me desabrochaba el disfraz de Aminta, y me ponía el vestido de novia.

Era tan suave y elegante, parecía una princesa con él puesto. Me paré delante del espejo. Apenas podía reconocer a la chica que estaba reflejada en él. Tenía el pelo alborotado, mis ojos eran casi rojos, y mi piel era tan pálida, como la de un fantasma.

No tenía escapatoría, ¿o sí? Desvié mi mirada hacia la pared. Un horrible pensamiento cruzó en mi cabeza, pero era la única salida. No tenía más remedio.

"Dios, perdóname." Murmuré, volviéndome hacia la pared.

Todo era mi culpa. No pude amar a un hombre con el alma tan torturada, que ahora era inútil hacerlo recapacitar. Tuve que terminar esto ahora.

Me acerqué a la pared.Sin pensar, sin decir una palabra, golpeé fuertemente mi cabeza contra la superficie.El sabor de la sangre goteó sobre mis labios y se mezcló con la sal de mis lágrimas, antes de que mi cuerpo se derrumbara hacia suelo, mis ojos sucumbieron a la oscuridad.

Sentí claridad en mi entorno. Sin más remedio, abrí los ojos con dificultad. Estaba tumbada en un suelo blanco, igual que las paredes y el techo. ¿Dónde estoy? Todo estaba pintado de blanco, no había otro color, solo blanco.

Traté de dar un sentido lógico a mi ubicación. Seguramente, aún estaria en la casa de Erik. Estaba torturando, por mi intento de suicidio. Sin embargo, la teoría, de que aún estaba en la casa de Erik, iba desapareciendo, ya que a medida que iba caminando, no encontraba ninguna superficie. No había ni paredes.

¿Qué lugar era este? Se había suicidado, dudaba de que estuviera en el cielo. ¿Así era el infierno?

Empezaba a hiperventilar. ¿Que he hecho?

Una voz interrumpió mis dudas. "Christine." Me congelé ante la voz. Todos mis pensamientos anteriores fueron descartados. Esa voz... Era muy familiar. Alguien que había conocido hacía tiempo.

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, temiendo que la voz desapareciese. Mi mirada se dirigió a la familiar silueta. Ver a la persona que me crío, causó que lágrimas en mis ojos se derramaran.

"¿Papá?" Mi voz empezó a fallar. Negué con la cabeza. Era imposible.

"Si, mi niña." Papá abrió la boca con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Padre..." Fui corriendo a abrazarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que papá me quitó algunas lágrimas.

"Mi niña, ¿dónde está tu ángel?"

Lo miré desconcertada. ¿No estaría hablando en serio? "Él nunca fue un ángel, papá... Me engañó. Jugó con mi inocencia."Y puso música en mi corazón, dijo mi mente.

Mi padre me miró incrédulo. "Oh no, mi hija, lo envíe yo."

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Erik era un ángel? Pero, era humano, lo sabía perfectamente. ¿Entonces cómo?

Mi padre debió de notar mis dudas. "Ven Christine. Quiero enseñarte algo."

Sin más remedio, seguí a mí padre.

No pude apatar mi mirada al extraño lugar. "Papá, ¿dónde estamos?"

Se volvió hacia mi, la mirada en sus ojos me tomó por sorpresa. Había tanto cariño... Cómo pude haber pasado tanto tiempo sin él. "Luego Christine, te lo prometo."

Lo seguí sin saber aún dónde me llevaba.

De repente, ví una puerta blanca. Que raro, algo blanco. Pero había un problema. No estaba apoyada a ninguna superficie. Simplemente era una puerta, sin ninguna pared o superficie a su alrededor. ¿Era una broma?

Su padre se detuvo, a unos metros de la extraña puerta. "Entra Christine. Supongo que querrás saber la verdad."

Ahora dudaba de nuevo. ¿La verdad? ¿Que verdad era esa? "Papá, la puerta no lleva a ninguna parte."

Su padre sonrió ligeramente. "¿Tú crees?"

Oh, maldita mi curiosidad. Queriendo saber que interés tenia papá, al querer abrir esa puerta, obedecí. Agarré el pomo de la puerta, y la abrí lentamente. Tenía miedo por supuesto, pero mi curiosidad fué más grande que el miedo. Pensé que me encontraría de nuevo, con la habitación blanca, pero me sorprendió ver otra habitación.

Al instante, supe que había entrado al interior de una casa. Parecía una sala de estar. Inspeccioné más la nueva habitación. Había un diván en el centro de la habitación, acompañado de abundantes muebles del juego. Los muebles eran elegantes, sin embargo, noté una ligera capa de suciedad en la superficie de estos. "Papá, ¿para que querías que viera este sitio?"

Apreté los dientes, al darme cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada. Me giré para saber la razón de su silencio. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba sola, a mis espaldas solo se encontraba una puerta. Suspiré en alto. Papá no había pasado la puerta. Con cansancio, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con mi padre. No obstante, me encontré con un montón de ropa, alguna ordenada, otra estaba esparcida por él. Era un armario... ¿Entonces como había entrado?

De repente, unas voces interupieron mis pensamientos. Sabiendo que si los dueños me descubriesen, tendría que dar explicaciones. Explicaciones que ni yo misma sabría dar.

Sin que supieran de mi existencia, avancé cuidadosamente a la dirección de esas voces. No tuve que caminar mucho, solo había girado un pasillo, y ahí estaban. Descubrí los dueños de las voces; un niño pequeño y una mujer de unos 30 años, deduci que eran madre e hijo. La madre era una mujer realmente hermosa, aunque su hijo, llevaba una máscara, que cubría toda la cara. De repente, me di cuenta. Oh dios no, ¿podría ser? Pero era imposible. Negué con la cabeza a mis tontas teorías.

El niño, estaba nervioso, y tímido a la vez. "Madre, ¿podrías besarme?"

El rostro de la mujer se puso repentinamente muy pálido. "¡Cómo te atreves, pequeño monstruo!"

"Pero, Madre..." Observé que comenzó a caminar hacia la mujer.

"¡Cállate! ¡Un monstruo como tú no puede ser besado nunca!" Gritó la mujer.

Me congelé ante sus frías palabras. ¿Cómo puede hablar así a su propio hijo?

"¿Por qué?" Dijo el niño casi suplicando.

"Estar cerca de un demonio como tú, es un castigo, pero si te besara moriría. ¿Quieres matar a tu madre, verdad?"

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Exclamé. Salí de mi escondite. No podía escuchar más, comencé a acercarme a las dos figuras. "¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tu hijo?"

Sin embargo, ni el hijo ni la madre, me hicieron caso. Era como si no me vieran. Cómo si no estuviera ahí con ellos. Fruncí el ceño. Que extraño.

El niño empezó a llorar. "Lo siento, madre."

Cómo podía pedirle perdón a esa horrible mujer. Me avalancé al niño pequeño, para darle consuelo. Pero no pude tocarlo. Mi brazo sobrepasó su cuerpo, como si fueran fantasmas. ¿Pero que?

Me di cuenta, que la máscara del niño, se resbalaba por su cara. Dejando en descubierto, su rostro. Oh no. Era Erik. Su teoría era cierta. Erik le había dicho, como era su madre con él. Pero nunca pudo imaginarse tal crueldad.

Sin embargo... yo también me había comportado terriblemente con él. Tanto estaba criticando a su madre, pero yo había hecho lo mismo. Pobre Erik.

No podía soportarlo. Tenía que salir de esta habitación. Corrí hacia el pasillo, donde había entrado anteriormente. Esta vez, el pasillo era más oscuro, y frío. Al final del pasillo, escuché voces, y risas de niños pequeños. Sin pensarlo más, corrí más rápido y me adelanté a la nueva habitación. Esta vez, no era una habitación, sino el interior de una especie de carpa. Sin embargo, había muchas más personas riendo y divirtiendose.

Al final entendí que estaba en una especie de circo ambulante. A mi alrededor había malabaristas, médiums, magos... ¿Que tenía que ver Erik con esto?

Observé en silencio como niños y adultos corrían rápidamente a una carpa diferente de las demás. Lentamente comencé a caminar en la misma dirección que el resto, claramente nunca pude hacer contacto físico con el resto de personas. Era como si no estuviera ahí para ellos. Simples sombras, sin cuerpo físico.

La gente se agrupó alrededor de una jaula, para observar la atracción. En el centro, había una jaula grande, medio tapada por una sábana, ¿que animal iban a exponer? Aún no entendia el interés de la gente, por esta atracción en específico.

De repente, una voz grave silenció la sala entera. "Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, acérquense todos." El hombre que presentaba la atracción, se acercó lentamente a la jaula. "Que sus ojos no les engañen, pues esta criatura no es un hombre, es el mismísimo... ¡hijo del diablo!" En ese instante, tiró de la sábana, revelando a la criatura oculta.

Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de shock. No... En la jaula, estaba Erik, pero esta vez, era un adolescente. Su cara estaba cubierta por una bolsa vieja y mugrienta, con dos agujeros en los ojos. Erik...¿qué te están haciendo?

Me detuve en seco cuando el carcelero de Erik, cogió un látigo. Oh no. Empezó a golpearlo en la espalda, mientras oía los sollozos de Erik.

Sinceramente, esperé más de la humanidad, en vez de ayudar al pobre Erik, se reían en su cara, muchos llegaron a insultarle. Tenía que parar esto. Grité que pararan, pero no me hacían caso. Claro, ¿como me harían caso? Para ellos no existía.

Al instante, corrí hacia la jaula, no fue difícil entrar, la sobrepasé. Me coloqué detrás de la espalda de Erik. Queriendo detener los golpes contra su cuerpo, pero no dió resultado. Los látigos atravesaban mi cuerpo como si yo no estuviera ahí.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que eran solo recuerdos, momentos de la vida de Erik. Sabía que era inútil hacer nada, pero aún así quise ayudarlo.

Derramé lágrimas por el pobre Erik. Sufría tanto, ¿y yo? Hace unos minutos lo había escupido a la cara. Dios, él tenía razón. Era como los demás.

Él pensó que era diferente, pero solo soy una niña estúpida que huye de sus problemas. Traicioné al hombre, que moriría por mí. Mientras que yo, huí de las peores formas de él. Soy horrible.

Al finalizar los latigazos, pensé que pararía todo este sufrimiento para Erik. Pero que tonta fuí. Le arrancó la bolsa de la cara, y lo expuso a todo el mundo. La gente calló de inmediato, observé que algunos se desmayaron, otros simplemente se quedaron en silencio. Pensé que se compadecerían de Erik, pero otra vez, fuí una ingenua. Le lanzaron piedras a su cuerpo; ya lleno de cicatrices, mientras se reían.

¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles? Pero callé mis pensamientos, yo no era tan diferentes a ellos, le había arrancado la máscara y expuesto su cara. Si no fuera poco, decidí la muerte antes que a Erik. Él no era un monstruo, sino yo. El mundo era cruel, y yo no era diferente.

Me sentí tan mal. Si tan solo pudiera regresar junto a Erik. Arreglar las cosas... Pero, ¿aún estaba viva? ¿Muerta?

Me quedé quieta por un momento, Erik estaba temblando de miedo, mientras sollozaba. Necesitaba ayuda, aunque no pudiera tocarlo, me arrodillé ante él. "Erik..." Intenté tocar su mejilla para calmarlo, pero todo se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cómo si el viento se los llevara, como si solo fuera polvo. Tanto Erik cómo el público se marchitaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

De repente, apareció delante mía otra puerta. Tragué saliva, no sabía si podía aguantar más recuerdos de su vida. ¿Cuándo se acabaría todo esto? Esta vez, la puerta le era familiar. De mala gana, abrí con cuidado la puerta.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, delante de mí, estaba Erik. El Erik que conocía, no el joven Erik con una madre horrible o el Erik maltratado en ese circo. Sino mi Erik. Estaba sentado de espaldas.

Contuve el aliento, poniéndome nerviosa, al no saber que decirle. Estaba al final con Erik.

Dios había escuchado sus suplicas. "Oh Erik, lo siento mucho, tenía miedo. Era una ingenua." Caminé hacia él.

Sin embargo no emitió ningún sonido mientras ¿lloraba? ¿La había escuchado?

"Erik, estoy aquí, volví. Te prometo que nunca más te dejaré." Apoyé mi mano sobre su hombro para tranquilizarlo, pero mi mano atravesó su hombro.

Mi respiración cesó, y sentí un nudo en la garganta. No, no, no. Aún estaba muerta. Pasé mi mano sobre mi pelo, ¿que iba a hacer?

"Christine..." Su voz sonaba tan...triste. Me acerqué más a Erik, para saber la razón de su tristeza. Pero Dios, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Ahí mismo, estaba mi pálido cadáver. Me estremecí al ver tal visión. Mi cabeza estaba empapada de sangre, al igual que la camisa de Erik. Al lado, estaba justo la pared con la que me había suicidado; aún seguía la mancha de sangre en ella. ¿Estaba viendo mi propio cuerpo?

Erik estaba abrazando mi cuerpo sin vida, mientras lloraba y murmuraba palabras de ¿amor? Aún haciendo lo que hice, ¿me ama?

"Lo siento... Todo es mi culpa. Hubieras sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, y yo el hombre más feliz al poder estar contigo." Erik dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y, para mi consternación, una de sus lágrimas aterrizó en mi mejilla manchada de sangre. "Tu Erik habría sido un perro fiel, Christine. Podrías haber hecho lo que quisieras con él." Lentamente, secó con su dedo esquelético, la lágrima que había derramado en mi mejilla llena de mi sangre. No obstante, se quedó tocandola, saboreando el frío toque de mi mejilla. "Christine, te amo." Cantó dulcemente a mi cuerpo. De repente, acercó aún más mi cuerpo al suyo, rodeó con sus manos, mis hombros, dándome una especie de abrazo, mientras sollozaba. Al igual que Erik, no pude contener las lágrimas en mis ojos.

"Christine." La voz de mi padre me sobresaltó.

Me giré para enfrentarlo, estaba parado, detrás mía. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí?

Me acerqué a su lado, no podía dejar a Erik, no así. "¡Papá! Debes ayudarme. Debo volver."

Papá alzó una ceja, no entendia por dónde quería llegar. "¿Volver a dónde?"

Me quedé callada, sin saber que decir aún. Pero debía ser fuerte. "A junto Erik."

Mi padre se mantuvo aún en silencio. "¿No querias ir al cielo, conmigo?"

Oh, claro que quería. Estaría mama Valerius, su padre, y mamá... No podía recordarla, pero ahora podría, solo tenía que decirle a su padre, que queria ir con él. Un lugar eterno, lleno de felicidad y con sus seres queridos. Sin preocupaciones...

Sin embargo, ¿y Erik? ¿Que sería de él? Negué con la cabeza, Erik había hecho tantas cosas por mi, se merecia felicidad, y estaba dispuesta a entregársela.

"Papá, me enseñaste toda la vida de Erik, y luego me pides que lo deje?"

Papá abrió los ojos cuando me escuchó. Frunció el ceño en señal de confusión. "Te enseñé su vida, Christine. Porque me preguntaste porque te había enviado a Erik. Te envié a Erik, como angel, porque ambos os necesitabais mutuamente. Los dos estabais sumidos en un mundo de oscuridad, cuando os encontrasteis, los dos renacisteis."

Lo miré con incertidumbre. "Fui una tonta al no verlo antes, pero déjame arreglar mis errores, necesito volver...por favor papá."

Papá inclinó ligeramente la cabeza había un lado. "Ves esa puerta" dijo señalando la primera puerta blanca que había entrado. "Abrela, piensa justo en un momento de tu vida que quieras volver, y la puerta te llevara a ese momento deseado." Había una mirada de amor en sus ojos.

"Gracias papá." Abracé tiernamente a mi padre, negando más lágrimas queriendo ser derramadas.

Después de haberme despedido de mi padre, me dirigí a la puerta blanca. Tomé un momento para pensar que momento justo quería volver a vivir. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Finalmente, decidida de mi decisión. Abrí la puerta, deseando volver al momento, dónde todo se torció.

Mis ojos se abrieron con dificultad. ¿Dónde estoy? Estaba todo muy tranquilo, sin embargo podía escuchar el sonido de un piano de fondo. Solo Erik podía componer una música así. Su sueño se había cumplido.

Con un brillo en mis ojos, inspeccioné la habitación. ¡Estaba devuelta! Estaba en la casa de Erik. Eso significaba...que mi sueño de volver justo antes de haberle quitado la máscara, se había cumplido. Ahora haría bien las cosas. Tenía otra oportunidad.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama. Rápidamente, me dispuse a buscarlo por toda la casa. No tardé mucho en encontrarlo, estabatocando su piano, como la primera vez.

Quise acercarme más a él, pero me congelé. No sabía que decir. En mi cabeza, había miles de respuestas, pero ¿cuál era la adecuada? Simplemente quería hacerlo todo perfecto, especialmente después de su... suicidio. Oh nunca se perdonaría por tal acto.

"¿Tanto me temes, que no te acercas a tu propio ángel?" Siseó de repente, dándose la vuelta.

Varias lágrimas me cayeron libremente. Realmente había vuelto.

Al ver esto, Erik se horrorizó al verme llorar. Se acercó a mi rápidamente, y cayó de rodillas ante mí. "No llores, por favor. Erik lleva la máscara, no debes de temerle." Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nunca había tenido la intención de hacerle llorar. ¿Por qué siempre que hacía algo le provocaba dolor? Negué en silencio. No, no volvería a pasar. Dios, dame fuerza al mostrarle, que con él estoy.

"No, Erik", murmuré entre lágrimas. "Solamente estoy ¡feliz!" Logré sonreír a pesar de las lágrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas.

Erik estaba retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente, mirándome con sus ojos amarillos sospechosos. "No pareces feliz..."

"Oh, pero lo estoy, querido Erik. Créeme que si". Esta vez le dirigi una sonrisa sincera.

Ví en unos ojos aún sospechas. Quería que confiara en mi, que creyera que la vieja Christine ya no existía. Así que, me arrodillé junto a él, bajandome a su nivel. Toqué suavemente su máscara. Sin querer repetir, su estallido de furia."¿Puedo?" Pregunté.

Al escuchar mis palabras, negó rotundamente su cabeza. "No puedo, me dejarás... Todos los que han visto mi cara, huyeron Christine."

"Yo no, por favor Erik, confía en mí." Sus ojos no dejaron de mirarme. Tomé su silencio por si. Levanté lentamente la máscara de su cara. Tenía que ser fuerte, lo arruiné una vez, no lo volvería a arruinar. Sus ojos permanecieron observando algún tipo de desagrado o engaño en mi cara. Sin embargo, yo solo le dirigí mi mirada más cariñosa que pude.

Deslicé con cuidado la máscara de Erik en el suelo. Ahora dirigí toda mi atención al rostro de Erik.

No estaba tan mal. No sabía si era porque ya estaba acostumbrada a su cara, o porque estaba enamorada de él... ¿Lo estaba? Claro, se preocupaba por él, pero ¿amor?

Aparté mis pensamientos internos, y llevé lentamente mi mano sobre su mejilla. Al instante, se estremeció con mi toque. Oh no. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño. "Lo siento, no pensé que te dolería, yo..."

"No" dijo interrumpiendome. "No duele, solo... no estoy acostumbrado a las caricias." Murmuró tristemente. "¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?"

Asentí de inmediato. Volví a colocar mi mano sobre su mejilla. Esta vez, sus ojos se cerraron y movió su rostro, en dirección a mi mano, reclamando más toques.

En ese instante, mi mano atrapó algunas lágrimas de Erik. Me di cuenta que estaba empezando a llorar. Sin saber que decir. Extendí mi mano, y limpié sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

"No te merezco." Susurró Erik.

Pobre hombre... "Yo soy la que no te merece. He hecho cosas...horribles, Erik. Cosas que ni tú mismo me perdonarías."

Erik abrió los ojos y me miró. "¿Tú? Mi Christine, eres un ángel, eres simplemente perfecta." Me sonrojé hacia su comentario. "Además... hagas lo que hagas, tu Erik siempre te perdonará."

De repente, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo rígido. Oculté mi rostro contra su pecho, lo que hizo que Erik se tensara más. "Te he echado de menos." Murmuré, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, mientras, mojaba su camisa con mis lágrimas.

Esperé su respuesta, pero solo escuché sus suaves sollozos contra mi hombro, mientras temblaba. Se aferró a mí, como si yo fuera su único salvavidas en medio del océano. Pasé mis manos sobre su espalda, para consolarlo, pero solo hizo que más lágrimas cayeran de su ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos, y yo estaba terriblemente incómoda. "Erik... ¿Podemos levantarnos? Me temo que no siento las piernas." El sonido de mi voz debió de sacarle de su trance.

"Por supuesto, Erik lo siente, debió de pensar más en las necesidades de Christine." Respondió nerviosamente, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

"Piensas demasiado en mi, Erik" dije extendiendo mi mano para limpiar suavemente algunas de sus lágrimas. "Y no deberías..."

Erik alzó una ceja, sin comprender. "¿Disculpe?"

Nos dirigimos al sofá, y nos sentamos en él. Quería explicarle todo, y llevaría un tiempo.

" Eso sólo que yo... Hice cosas en el pasado, de las que me arrepentiento muchísimo. Ahora, tengo otra oportunidad... contigo." Erik aún me seguía mirando sin entender. "Ahora puedo hacer las cosas bien, y decirte que yo...te amo." Lo había dicho, oh Dios aún no se creía que lo hubiese dicho.

Su ceño se frunció, y esta vez su voz era poco más que un graznido. "¿Me amas?"

"Si, Erik. Te amo." Me armé de valor, e incliné la cabeza y comencé a besarlo en la frente. Erik estaba tenso, no se movió en ningún momento. Arrastré con cuidado mis labios hasta su boca. El beso no duró mucho, pero fue hermoso para mí. Erik no hizo nada. Simplemente no sabía cómo.

"Me amas." No sé si las palabras fueron para mí o para él mismo. En ese instante, más lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. "Oh, Christine! ¡Gracias! ¡Erik te ama tanto! ¡Es un regalo ser amado por ti! Prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz de todo París. No, París no. ¡Del mundo!"

Sonreí suavemente a su instantánea alegría. "Créeme Erik, contigo soy la mujer más feliz del mundo." Me acerqué a él y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

"Y no moriste... ¡Me besaste, y no caíste muerta!" Me estremecí al pensar en la conversación de Erik con su madre.

"Escúchame Erik, te besaré todos los dias, y no moriré porque te los haya dado. Tu madre fue muy cruel al mentirte así."

"¿Como sabes que fue mi madre?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Es una larga historia..." Dejé caer. "Pero creo que estábamos con otro tema..."

"¿Que tema?" Preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara. Creo que era la primera vez que lo había visto sonreír así. Me prometí a mí misma, que haría todo lo posible para ver más esa sonrisa.

Extendí suavemente una mano a su mejilla. "Te toca a ti empezar los besos, maestro."

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;-)


End file.
